zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Marigold
Julian Alfred Pankratz, vicehrabě de Lettenhowe známý spíše jako bard Marigold 'je jednou z hlavních postav Ságy o Zaklínači, povídek, her a filmových či seriálových zpracování. Je nejlepším přítelem zaklínače Geralta, pořád neuvěřitelně lehkomyslný a v dobré náladě. Rád popisuje Geraltův život a činy, jež mu slouží za námět komerčně velice úspěšných balad. 'Sága o Zaklínači Marigold studoval sedm svobodných umění na Akademii v Oxenfurtu. Během svého studia si vysloužil pověst lenocha, opilce a idiota, zakončil však s velmi překvapivě vynikajícími výsledky a nastoupil do školy jako učitel. Po roce pak Akademii opustil a vydal se do světa. Čas od času ještě Oxenfurt navštěvuje a dává příležitostné lekce. Během několika let proslul jako jeden z nejlepších bardů v Severních královstvích a jeho nejslavnější baladou se stalo "Lvíče z Cintry". Rovněž se mu podařilo dosáhnout pověsti největšího sukničkáře na světě, získal dokonce srdce kněžny Anny Henrietty, vládkyně Toussaintu (odtud však musel pro urážku kněžny uprchnout - Geralt a Ciri jej zachránili z popraviště). Je velmi pohledný, takže si ho lidé občas dokonce pletou s elfem nebo půlelfem (to se mu málem stalo osudným během Rivského pogromu, kde "zemřel" Geralt). V knihách A. Sapkowského se s Marigoldem setkáváme v Posledním přání, nebo i v dříve vydané Hranici možností a také v rozverné povídce Konec světa. Ve hře je Marigold na chlup stejný proutník jako v knize. Pro všechny milé dámy, které potká má připravený úsměv a je víc než ochotný věnovat jim nejen své umění. Skrze své povolání se dostává k množství folklorních vědomostí, které se příležitostně hodí jeho kamarádovi, Geraltovi. V Dějství I Geralt o Marigoldovi jen slyší, potkává ho až v Dějství II na večírku pořádaném Shani. Zde mají možnost si konečně promluvit a hráč se dozvídá více o Geraltově minulosti. Úkoly :* Alvin :* Identita :* Marigoldova loutna :* Pokerové kostky: falešný hráč :* Přítelkyně ze starých časů :* Svobodní elfové :* V poledním žáru :* Zřídlo Zápisy do Deníku Zaklínač 3: Divoký Hon Žije společne so Zoltanem v Novigradě, kde mají společnou krčmu. Zápisy z deníku Vsadím se, drahý čtenáři, že jsi člověk světa znalý, a představovat ti mou maličkost a roli, kterou jsem sehrál v následujícím příběhu, je tudíž docela zbytečné - ale i tak to učiním, kvůli úplnosti, a pro případ, že pocházíš z nějakého vzdáleného konce světa, kde má osobnost ještě nedosáhla takové proslulosti. '' ''Narozen roku 1229, nadaný básník a trubadúr, absolvent Oxenfurtské akademie, častý účinkující na královských dvorech, nedostižný milovník, kterého obdivují a někdy doslova zbožňují slečny po celém světě, schopný vypravěč a strhující řečník - pohleď na obraz Marigoldův, který občas vystupuje v příbězích těch, jež ho znají. Tento obraz je samozřejmě poněkud barvitější - já osobně sám sebe považuji spíše za pokorného a skromného služebníka Múzy, který za své rozsáhle veledílo vděčí skutečnosti, že jsem a navždy budu blízkým přítelem a stálým společníkem zaklínače Geralta, jehož osudu jsem jako věrný kronikář zasvětil toho psaní. 'Film a seriál' thumb|186px|Zbigniew Zamachowski v roli barda Marigolda.Ve filmu Zaklínač (polsky Wiedźmin) z roku 2001 a seriálu z roku 2002 hraje Marigolda polský herec Zbigniew Zamachowski, což dle názorů mnoha diváků seriálu tehdy nebyla nejšťastnější volba. Později roku 2019 vychází seriál Zaklínač z dílen streamovací služby Netflix a postavu barda Marigolda hraje Joey Batey. 'V jiných jazycích' * Polština – Jaskier '– Polské ''(a tudíž originální) jméno barda Marigolda znamená "pryskyřník" či "blatouch". * Angličtina – '''Dandelion – Anglická verze jména barda Marigolda znamená "pampeliška", což prý narozdíl od výrazu pro "pryskyřník" (tj. Buttercup) zní mužněji. * Němčina – Rittersporn * Francouzština – Jaskier * Španělština – Jaskier * Ruština – Лютик (Ljutik) 'Zajímavosti' *V češtině je polské jméno Marigolda Jaskier přeloženo jako Marigold a Triss Merigold je zde zase Triss Ranuncul. ar:داندليون de:Rittersporn el:Δελφίνιος en:Dandelion es:Jaskier fr:Jaskier hu:Dandelion it:Dandelion lt:Vėdrynas nl:Ranonkel pl:Jaskier pt-br:Jaskier ru:Лютик uk:Любисток zh:丹德里恩 Kategorie:Stubs Category:Postavy z knih Kategorie:Postavy (ve hře) Kategorie:Kapitola II Kategorie:Kapitola III Kategorie:Kapitola IV Kategorie:Kapitola V Kategorie:Epilog Kategorie:Zaklínač 2: Vrahové králů - Postavy Kategorie:Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon - Postavy Kategorie:O Víně a Krvi - Postavy